Metallic Eternal Beautiful! Precure
Metallic Eternal Beautiful! Precure (メタリッ永く永遠のビューティフルプリキュ ) (The Warriors of Metallics in English, Les guerriers des Metallques in French, Die krieger der Metallik in German, Los guerreos de los Metales in Spanish and ووريورز من المعادن in Arabic) is the unofficial twenty-seventh installment into the Precure franshise. It's sequel is Metallic Eternal Forever! Precure. The Cure's are Cure Silk, Cure Storm, Cure Beautiful, and Cure Nature Kuruwa Linese (曲輪 りねせ) (Cure Silk) (Lindsey Kupper in English) is a cheerful, patient and a lonely girl. After she got a discorder when she was 1, she became antisocial. She became social again after becoming a Pretty Cure. She is a first-year at Shikyo Roido Middle School and describes her as the luckiest girl in the world. Linese is a very responisble sibling in her family. She believes that everybody follow's their dreams. She is also really good at sports. She smiles no matter what. Her catchphrases are"Oh my goodness!" (Nanite kotoda!), "Bingo!", and "Lucky me!" (Watashi wa koun!) As Cure Silk (キュアシルク), her brown hair got into a wavy rose gold color. She wear's a short rose gold kimono with floral patterns. Her catchphrase is A stunning constellation with hope! I'm Cure Silk! She represents stars and constellations. Her power is the Rose Gold Constellation. Her partner is Sakana. (Mr. Fishy in English) He finishes his sentences with -guwi. Seniku Leini (背肉 れいに) (Cure Storm) (Leah Segerman in English) is a bright, popular, kind girl who is loved by the whole city. She has braces and glasses. She is also Linese's elementary school friend. She is also like her except different apperance and a bit of different personality. She is also a first-year at school. Her catchphrases are "On wednesdays we wear pink!" (Suiyobi ni wareware wa pinku o chakyuo suru!), "Woah!'' (Uwa!), and "Everything is glue!" (Subete ga setchaku zaidesu) As Cure Storm (キュアストーム), her long blonde hair got into sliver pigtails. She also wore the same outfit as before but sliver and with sparkly patterns. And her braces and glasses disappeared. Her catchpharse is "Sparkle! Make it Shine! I'm Cure Storm!" She represents diamonds and shine. Her partner is Tehoshi (Tennessee in English). She finishes her sentences with-tee. Leini's power is the Sliver Sword. Waiilu Arini (和'委'榴 アリに) (Cure Beautiful) (Ariel Waclawski in English) is a winged eyeliner obessed person. She's part of the synrozinzed swimming team for a couple years. She's a second year at school which means she's older than Linese and Leini. She has beautiful hair which has pink ends. Her catchphrase is "Wow thanks!" (Uwa arigato!) As Cure Beautiful (キュアヒーティフル), her hair got short bronze locks. she wears a short bronze kimono with star patterns. Her catchpharse is "The symbol of wishes!" I'm Cure Beautiful!" She represents wishes, beauty and miracles. Her power is the Bronze Miracle. Her partner is Luluni (Luna in English). She finishes her sentences with -leelu Dikuno Rose (ヂクの ロズ) (Cure Nature) (Rose Dimaggio in English) is a wonderous, lazy but sometimes cool and sweet girl. She's good friends with the other Cure's. In their school, all third-years must wear uniform. She always wonder about everything to why water is used to why we go to school. Her catchphrase is "What is the ____?" (Nandesuka_____?" As Cure Nature (キュアナチュラル), her black bob transformed into a gold ponytail. Then the same outfit before gold and circle patterns. Her catchpharse is "Sunny skies! Growing flowers! I'm Cure Nature!" Her power is the Healing Blessing. She doesn't have a partner cuz she doesn't good with pets. Okoku Oji (Olga O'Connor in English) is Linese's boyfriend in the middle of MEBPC. He's also transgender so some people think 2 girls are dating. Oji means prince and Okoku means Kingdom so it means Kingdom Prince. Kuruwa Kiseki (Kyla Kupper in English) is Linese's mysterious big sister and is the girl's study buddy. She is kind, beautiful, and innocent girl. Kiseki means miracle so she can make miracles in a flash. Saibo Denwa (Cure Royale) (Danielle Sanderson in English) is the queen of The Life Kingdom. Before Linese, Leini, Arini, and Rose became Precure, there was Cure Royale. As Cure Royale (キュアロイヤル,) Denwa's hair got into a lavender hair that is so long, it's longer than the One-Inch Boy. Then she wore a yukata that purple metallic with snowflake patterns. In episode 42, her catchpharse is "The royal land! I'm Cure Royale!" Trivia * It's preview message is "Shining bright with Precure!" * It's the third season whose leader is under 14, after Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. * Category:Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Characters